My Reality
by Loopy BubbleLips
Summary: mostly E+T romance, so please remember to read and review please!


Author: kittyhawk Title: Reality Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura Genre: Romance Pairing: Eriol/Tomoyo, Sakura/Tomoyo and some Sakura/Syaoran Rating: PG Disclaimer: No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura because its done by Clamp and I could never produce works of art like them. And "Eyes on Me" is from Final Fantasy 8, so I don't own that either. This is for all you Eriol+Tomoyo fans out there, with a tid-bits of S+S and S+T in it too. Kittyhawk's rants: I dispise the dubbed version of Card Captor Sakura so much so I'm only using the Japanese version of it! I am a fan of odd couplings or not really popular ones.. No flames but if you have to.at LEAST make it a why you don't like it, not just saying something like "this is crap" cause I'm seeing so many and that's the one thing that bothers me. Anyways, enough said! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tomoyo stared out the window, drifting off in class as the teacher was talking. She seemed to have a lot on her mind lately but the thought of Sakura and Syoaran together. Why is this happening to me again.? I should be happy for her but instead I'm sad. Daidouji's are never supposed to feel low and insignificant! She stayed like that for a few moments until Sakura called her name. "Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo opened her eyes to find that all eyes were on her and she lowered her head. Terada looked at her with a glance and then went back to writing something on the board. Her friend looked over and whispered "you okay Tomo-chan?" She forgot everything around her and smiled. "I'm fine Sakura.." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The two girls sat together on the bench after school, watching as the cherry blossoms fell on the ground. Sakura looked over at her best friend and a worried expression crossed her eyes. "You haven't been yourself Tomoyo..what's up?" "There's nothing wrong Sakura, I'm just happy that you're happy with Syaoran. If you're feeling happy.. then I'm happy Sakura- chan, cause I like you." "... blush. Are you going to the festival in two days?" Tomoyo glanced at her direction and smiled. She was about to say something when Rika, Chiharu and Naoko came over. "Sakura-chan! Tomo-chan! You want to come watch the soccer game? Syoaran's team is winning right now and I'm sure he'd like to see you Sakura!" At the mention of Li's name, Sakura's face became red. Tomoyo had noticed her reaction and gave an 'inside smirk'. "You guys go.. I'm going to head to the music room. I need some practice on my singing, but I'll walk home with you Sakura." "Okay!" They four walked off while Tomoyo headed in the opposite direction. I wonder where Eriol is..he should be somewhere around here but I don't see him. Why am I even thinking about him anyway.I know we're just friends. Her thoughts got interuppted from the sound of a piano playing, When she got into the room, she noticed Eriol playing a tune she recognized from years past. He's so talented. Eriol looked up to see Tomoyo standing in the room and stopped playing. "Konnichiwa Tomo-chan..what brings you here?" A small blush crept upon her cheeks at his gentle voice, but acting how a Daidouji would.she responded. "I needed some space.. And I thought I could do some singing here since this is a quite place, if that's alright with a gentleman like you." He gave her a warm smile. "I needed some space as well.. Is this how all your family acts Daidouji?" "No, just how I act sometimes. Why.. are you fond of it.?" She stared at him for a few moments, her eyes locking with hers and a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. He spoke up after a moment of silence. "How's your singing going? I heard you were going to a festival soon." "Yes. the song I'm singing the song "Eyes on You" but my partner.. is sick." He gave her a warm smile and looked at her for a second. "Could you sing the song for me?" "I.I guess so..." Tomoyo put her hands in a praying position, gave a small breath and began to sing. Whenever sang my songs On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar  
  
Eriol started playing the melody on the piano while Tomoyo sang, the song drowing out her sorrow while herbeautiful voice came out.  
  
  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know That I had my mine on you?  
  
He began to sing with her, his voice following hers and letting the melody flow. All her thoughts were slowing going away. She smiled at him and he smiled back, the two locked in a gaze with each other as the melody went on...  
  
Darling so there you are  
  
With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you Close as I want to be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast And stay as I whisper How I love your peacful eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you  
  
Sakura, Syoaran and the other girls were watching from the window as the pair were singing. She started to get all floaty and soon a dream began to form of her, dancing with Syoaran across clouds. (interesting dream huh.?)  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If a frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
The song ended and the two in the room heard clapping from outside. Eriol smiled while Tomoyo's cheeks went red. Sakura was congradulating her on her performance. "That was fantastic Tomo-chan! You have such a great voice, and I know you'll do well at the festival!" Tomoyo was looking at her smile on her fragile face. Syoaran put his arm around Sakura's waist and gave Tomoyo a thumbs up sign. Her expression softened into a sad look but she kept the act up until a tear rolled down her cheek. "I.I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" She turned and ran out the door leaving the others confused. Eriol got up and went out the door to find her. He saw her crying behind the wall and walked up to her. She looked at him and turned away from him, trying to hide the tears that were falling from her face. "You better with a smile on you're face Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol put a hand on her shoulder and she buried her face in his chest. "Whenever she smiled, I thought that I was happy. When she was with me, she'd make all my emotions float away and I was free. Its different now Eriol..She smiles, but because of him, not me. I hate and not hate Syoaran for stealing her." He listened to her words, and nodded his head. "I understand completely Tomoyo.. But at least you know you're Sakura-chan is happy, and that's what matters." He let her slip way from his grasp and looked at him and wiped away the tears. Her sad face was now glittering with happiness for her beloved Sakura-chan. She was still sad that Sakura doesn't like her that way 'she' likes her, but was happy that Sakura was happy. "Daidjouji.?" "Yes Eriol?" "You know that this IS reality..we can't change what happens but we can make our future the way we want it to be." " I know." Tomoyo placed her hand in his and lightly gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You're something else Hiragiiziwa.." "And so are you Dadjouji." She was about to place her head on his shoulder when Sakura and Syoaran appeared. "Tomo-chan.we were so worried about you!" Tomoyo re-ushered her friend that she was fine, just a little worried about something. "Okay then. Do you all want to go for ice-cream..??? Its my treat!" They agreed and just before Syoaran could protest, Sakura dragged him off and threatened him with 'the frying pan of doom' if he didn't listen to what she said. Tomoyo-chan smiled at her friend and started walking with Eriol. "That's right..this IS reality."  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Sappy? Too much fluff? Please remember to review!!!!!!! ~kittyhawk~ 


End file.
